


Tryouts

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baseball, Baseball Info Comes from Google, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Don't use this as a guide for college baseball tryouts, Facials, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hints of Alpha Derek Hale, Hints of Werewolf Hale Pack, Isaac/Allison, Lots of Dicks, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, No Condoms, Off Camera Scott/Kira, Oral Sex, Reference to M/F Off Camera, Rimming, Rough Sex, Stiles is Oblivious to the Supernatural, True Mates, Unsafe Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles decides to attend open tryouts for the Beacon University varsity baseball team. Afterwards, he ends up bonding with the team in the locker room and connecting with his high school crush, Derek Hale.akaStiles is the alpha's mate but doesn't even know werewolves exist, and they have a sexy courtship while he bangs the baseball team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To the nonnie who asked for a Stiles gangbang and the basketball team with pre-Sterek or Sterek. My muse decided to go with a baseball team, and was very inspired so I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Here’s to starting 2017 off with a bang...a Stiles gangbang, that is! Happy New Year everyone! Hope y’all enjoy this! Note: I know nothing about college baseball so what’s here comes from Google & might not be accurate! Also, there are no condoms used in this fic, so please be aware of that before reading!

 

 

The Beacon University Baseball Team is one of the best in the western United States. It’s one of the only teams from what many consider to be a second rate university that wins championships, and Stiles can’t believe he’s going to actually try out for it. The team is full of possible major league contenders; players who dominated their high school teams and earned full rides to be part of the team that surprises the college baseball world every year. Of course, the team’s winning streak is pretty new, only happening in the last six years when Coach Bobby Finstock, former Yankee First Base Man, took over the program.

Stiles is a Mets fan through and through, but his mom had gone to high school with Finstock, had even dated him briefly during freshman year, so she had made him watch the Yankee games with her despite their mutual dislike for the team. After she died, he kept up with Finstock’s career because he’d actually met the man by then, once during a reunion weekend when he was eight, and he liked his manic energy enough to stay interested. Former student done good returning to coach at his old university is a cliché story, but Finstock took a team that had more losses than wins and turned them into the highest ranked team west of the Mississippi three years running.

Where most universities didn’t even hold tryouts anymore, only using their roster of scholarship recruited mega-players, Finstock liked to hold tryouts every year before the season started. He was open to newly discovered talent, and his success at the university allowed him enough leeway to bring in a few additional players every year. It’s an opportunity to get on the team for people like Stiles, those without the high school trophies and scholarships offering them whatever they want to be part of the team, and he’s grateful for a chance to be a walk on.

Stiles never played baseball in high school despite his love of the sport. His best friend, Scott, has bad asthma, so they both went for lacrosse because sitting on the bench together was what best friends do to be supportive and awesome. Stiles had played baseball when he was younger, when his mom was alive and would take him to little league games, and Scott would tag along to cheer for him every time he’d steal a base or hit a home run. He’d played one year in junior high, too, and he did really well. He’d have played the rest of the years there, but his dad was drinking pretty heavily back then, and it was just too much shit going on to focus on sports.

When his dad got sober again and things calmed down, it was too late to rejoin the team in junior high. He never even considered playing in high school, though. Scott’s asthma just got worse as he got older, and high school sports was a lot more time consuming than junior high. Not that Scott wasn’t totally supportive and tried to encourage him to get back into it. Stiles made that choice because he knows what it’s like to feel left out and be on the outside, and he never wanted Scotty to feel that way no matter how much he loves playing baseball. It was the two of them against the world, after all, and he has no regrets.

Now he’s a college freshman attending the university with his mom’s old boyfriend is coaching an award winning team, and he’s sort of got this second chance to do something he really enjoys. He’s nervous as hell but he actually signed up and is at the field waiting for tryouts to start. Scott’s been texting all day from down in LA, where he’s skipping a Biology class in order to give Stiles his morale support. As stupid as it probably seems, the buzz of his phone does make Stiles feel better, and he’s grateful that he’s got Scotty in his life. If it hadn’t been for his best friend, he’d have allowed his insecurities and nerves to get the best of him, and he’d have stayed in his dorm instead of trying out.

The six weeks since he made the decision to try out have been really busy. He’s been going to the field and running, practicing his hitting at the batting cages, trying to get back into good enough shape so he doesn’t seem like his only experience is playing MLB on PS4 or something. The stress has led to him finding a few unexpected outlets to try relaxing and lessening the tension. Not bad, just unexpected. Stuff he hasn’t even told Scott about because he’s not sure how to explain some of the more personal stuff he’s been learning about himself at school. They talk about everything, but sex isn’t really something Stiles has ever had to talk about because he’d been a virgin until a couple of months ago. Since Scott lost his to his high school girlfriend in some romantic cliché way, Stiles hasn’t been able to find the words to tell him that he’d lost his one night at a sex bar when a group of guys had run a train on him.

The sound of a whistle blowing pulls him out of those particular memories, which is probably a good thing because these baseball pants are tight and definitely wouldn’t conceal a hard-on. The current team has just joined them, and Stiles shifts awkwardly as he scans the various faces that look like they belong in a modelling ad for expensive suits or sexy cologne instead of a college baseball field. If being hot and sexy is a pre-requisite for being on the team, he’s definitely not going to have a successful tryout. He recognizes the current players since most of them had been on the team last season, too. There are a few new faces, but he’s read about them so he’d know what the team really needs to give him a better shot at getting an offer.

Derek Hale is the team captain and a MVP from last year who plays third base. He’s a junior this year, taking over the captaincy from Camden Lahey, who graduated last year. Stiles might have a slight crush that goes back to high school when he was two years behind Derek and watched him play baseball and basketball like he was a pro. Not wanting to get caught staring, Stiles looks away and glances at the other faces that are familiar. Vernon Boyd, catcher and also a junior. Isaac Lahey, Camden’s little brother, a sophomore who plays first base. Danny Mahealani, sophomore and center fielder. Jackson Whittemore, freshman recruit who plays shortstop. Brian Sterling, another freshman recruit who plays right field. Chad Hawke, senior pitcher who’s being wooed by the majors. Zack Thomas, a senior left fielder who already signed with the Red Sox. Coach said earlier that Jordan Parrish, second base and junior, isn’t there today because of a class project.

The core team is already so strong that Stiles has a moment of doubt regarding even trying out because there’s no way he’s going to be good enough to take away a key position from one of these guys. The only hope he’s got is his versatility, and the fact that Sterling isn’t strong enough to not need a solid back-up. Since Camden had been the dominant pitcher for four years, the current relief pitchers aren’t necessarily _that_ strong. Stiles is good at pitching, can add a slight twist that makes it hard for bats to connect, and he’s hoping his skills might earn him a spot on the team.

Finstock recognizes him, which is a bit of a surprise. Stiles is called over in front of everyone and given a big hug along with condolences about his mom’s death seven years ago. Finstock had sent flowers, Stiles knows that, but it still catches him off-guard that the man sees enough of his mom in him to remember him. He can feel a bit of warmth on his cheeks when Finstock slaps his ass and tells him to show them what he’s got, ducking his head when he catches the sight of Derek Hale staring at him intently and Isaac Lahey smirking like he knows a secret. After taking a moment to collect himself and force thoughts of his mom out of his head, he runs back to the field and focuses.

Tryouts last several hours. There are relays, batting practice, pitching rotations, and everyone is forced to move to every position and play against the damn champion team like that isn’t intimidating at all. Stiles gets over his nerves once they start playing, though, and he feels really good about his performance. He strikes three players out in a row and receives a nod of approval from Boyd, who seems to be a man of few words. He manages to hit a line drive down the left field that gets him to third base and brings in a run before the ball is back in Sterling’s glove. Hale snorts when Stiles does a little shimmy after not getting out, but then he basically ignores him as another kid goes up to bat.

In the end, the kid gets a hit that lets Stiles score a run, and he’s riding high by the time try outs are done. He’s sweaty, stinky, and feels pretty gross, but he’s been unable to stop grinning since Hale snorted at him. Instead of going straight to the showers with the rest of the guys trying out, he gets his phone and texts Scott a selfie of him looking sweaty and stupid while flashing a thumbs up They text back and forth a few minutes as Stiles fills him in on how things went and has to tell him four times that they won’t know until next week who, if anyone, is going to receive an offer to join the team. Finstock is going to meet with the team to discuss everyone and how they played and get their input, then the final decision is his. The team’s input will be important, though, because Finstock is known for listening to his team.

When Scott finally stops asking if he thinks he made the team, Stiles texts him that he needs to go shower and change because he’s so rank that it’s even making his nose twitch. With a promise to skype tomorrow, Stiles slips the phone into the back pocket of his baseball pants and grabs his bag so he can head to the showers. His conversation with Scott must have taken longer than he thought because the locker room is empty when he gets there. There’s a pile of wet towels by the door, and he can hear water dripping from the shower area, but everyone else who tried out must have showered and left quickly. Not that he really cares. He’s not going to complain about a private locker room, that’s for sure.

There’s a row of open lockers that aren’t claimed by anyone, so he puts his bag into one of them and unzips it to remove some body wash and shampoo. His hair is wet with sweat and shaggy as fuck, so he’s definitely taking advantage of having the place to himself to wash it before he leaves. There’s a stack of towels by the open entrance to the shower area, so he doesn’t bother taking his own with him. He just strips down since no one is there to see, and he grabs one on his way into the showers. This is his first time in the university locker room, so he takes a look around the showers to decide where he wants to stand. It’s a communal shower area, but there are some private stalls further back and a bench between those that must be for towels and stuff.

Since he’s alone, he doesn’t bother going for a private stall. He’s not really modest anyway, and the fact that he’s been hanging around sex bars recently is sorta proof of that. More people have seen his pale ass in recent weeks than he’d ever have expected, and he’s gotten a little more confident every time. The guys seem to like his pale ass, after all, and there are even some women who are into it. It’s pretty stupid to let his mind go back to thoughts of being bent over a pool table with guys lining up to fuck him until he’d been coming dry and come had been spilling out of his ass. That night’s a bit of a blur, but the second and third and fourth nights are a lot more vivid in his mind.

Stiles groans when he feels his dick twitching and starting to get hard. Definitely stupid to be thinking about kinky sex when he’s about to take a shower. Trying out was exhilarating, though, and he’s riding that rush of knowing he did a damn good job mixing with the adrenalin that has him horny and wanting to fuck. He needs to just shower quickly then go back to the dorm to change so he can head out to Argent’s again to see if anyone’s around who wants to fuck him. Or maybe let him fuck them. He’s equal opportunity, after all. He just feels the tingling in his skin that lets him know it’s one of _those nights_ , when he wants to fuck and be fucked until he’s exhausted and covered in come.

That’s the stuff he can’t figure out how to tell Scott.

How’s he supposed to explain that he gets off on letting people use him for sex? That he actually gets hard when they call him names he’d never use on anyone because he knows they’re wrong? That he’s come with a dick in his ass and a pussy on his face while dozens of people watched and got off? That he’s an exhibitionist who likes being the center of attention when it comes to sex? That there hasn’t been anything that anyone’s tried on him yet that he hasn’t enthusiastically done and enjoyed? Scott wouldn’t understand because he’s still dating his high school sweetheart, and Kira’s sassy but not really into some of the stuff Stiles has had done to him in the last few weeks.

Shaking his head, he turns on the faucet and puts his shower gel and shampoo on the shelf in the wall. His dick’s half-hard, but he just ignores it as he steps under the spray. He tries to think about tryouts instead of sex, but that doesn’t do very much to assuage his horniness. Not when he’s thinking about Derek Hale’s firm ass in tight baseball pants and the bulge between Boyd’s legs when he squatted down behind home plate and the way Isaac kept staring like he knew all of Stiles’ darkest secrets and the plump lips of Whittemore that made Stiles want to fuck that pretty face until he could come all over it and the dimples Mahaelani flashed after Stiles struck him out that contradicted the flash Stiles swore he saw in his dark eyes that promised retribution.

The sound of a door squeaking is startling. Stiles actually jumps and turns, slipping on the wet tile and falling against the wall as he looks around to see what caused the noise. He hears footsteps and voices, a lot of voices, laughing and whispering, not saying anything loud enough for him to hear yet. Lockers are opening and slamming shut, a louder voice saying something about drooling and fucking that tight ass, then more laughter. Someone else is saying something about a mouth and cock, and Stiles recognizes that voice.

Isaac Lahey.

Fuck. He must have been so distracted taking his time that he isn’t finished by the time the team wrapped their meeting with Finstock. Stiles isn’t sure what to do right now. He’s just started his shower, his hair isn’t even that damp yet, and all of his clothes are in his bag, which is in a locker several dozen feet away. He hasn’t seen the varsity team yet, but they’re obviously getting ready to shower, and they’re really raucous right now, talking about sex stuff and possibly their girlfriends in a way that sort of irritates him because he’s a proud feminist and doesn’t think guys should talk that way about women at all.

However, he’s going to have to let Lydia punish him for being a feminist failure because he’s not brave enough to mouth off to a bunch of baseball players on a team he really wants to join in order to educate them to why it’s so wrong to behave that way about women. Maybe if he actually gets on the team he can do it later. With a good PowerPoint presentation and research even. Maybe he won’t tell Lydia anything about it, after all. She’d probably just want to know why he stood there getting hard listening to those guys talking about fucking asses and coming on faces instead of quietly escaping when he had the opportunity anyway.

Because it’s too late now.

The guys are walking into the shower, and they’re stopping to stare at him in a way that lets him know they’re just as surprised to see him here as he is for not being done yet. Lahey is the one who steps forward, that smirk coming back to his lips as he stares at Stiles in a way that makes him think of hungry lions. “Well, well. What do we have here?”

“Isaac, leave it,” Hale says sharply, his tone authoritative and demanding.

“Why?” Whittemore asks. He sounds curious, and he’s looking at Hale then back at Stiles. “He’s obviously waiting for us. None of the other players are still here, so he stayed for a reason.”

“And we know what that reason is, Derek.” Danny dimples in that wicked sort of way he’d done earlier, and Stiles swallows hard. “You heard what Isaac told us earlier about him. He’s waiting here so he can do _whatever it takes_ to make the team. Aren’t you, Stiles?”

“Huh?” Stiles blinks at him then looks at the others. Whatever it takes? It takes him longer than he cares to admit to put the pieces together and realize what they think. When he does, his eyes widen and a blush spreads across his face and chest. He’s got splotches of pink on him now, making his moles and freckles stand out even more. “I’m not…I didn’t…”

“Just ignore them, kid.” Chad walks into the room and moves beneath the showerhead next to Stiles. “It’s all wishful thinking on their part and too much free porn. You did good out there today, you know? If you _were_ planning to do some sex for play thing, you don’t have to. You’re a sure thing. Finstock was creaming himself over your pitching. Says you’re better than Sterling.”

“He’s good but he’s not _that_ good,” Sterling mutters, scowling at Chad before looking at Stiles. “I’m sure I could take ya.”

“Are you sure you want to join the team? These are the morons you’ll be stuck with for hours on end,” Boyd says, looking Stiles over in a brazen way before walking to the empty showerhead on the other side of his. “You’ve got a big cock for a guy your size. My girlfriend would love to ride that sometime. Maybe while I’m fucking you?” He shrugs a broad shoulder like he didn’t just proposition Stiles out of nowhere. “Only if you’re into it, of course.”

“He’s into it.” Isaac answers before Stiles can close his mouth from where it’s hanging open gawking at them all. Isaac flashes that knowing smirk, and Stiles feels his dick twitch. Damn it. Isaac steps closer to him. “You don’t remember, do you? Can’t say I’m surprised since you were pretty well lost in a sex daze.”

“Remember what?” Stiles licks his lips and shivers when he steps back directly under the cool spray from the shower. He’d forgotten he’d even turned the water on when they’d all come into the room.

“Remember eating his come out of his girlfriend,” Danny says. “We all heard about it over breakfast the next day. Him bragging about seeing this hot twink getting fucked by a couple dozen people, getting to come right there watching because his girlfriend was so hot into it she let him fuck her there. Then him boasting about watching his girlfriend riding the twink’s face until she came. The bastard’s been talking about it for weeks.”

“You would have been, too, Danny Boy.” Isaac winks at Danny before smirking at Stiles. “My girlfriend’s parents own Argent’s. In case that helps jog your memory?”

“Oh.” Stiles feels his skin warm even more because he definitely remembers a gorgeous girl flashing dimples at him before straddling his face and letting come drip into his mouth. That had happened the last time he’d gone there, nearly two weeks ago, and it had been near the end of his run that time. He’d been fucked so hard that night that his ass had hurt for days, and his dick had been sore because half a dozen people had fucked themselves on it, just using him the way he wanted.

“Looks like he remembers now.” Zack laughs before stepping under the spray by Chad. He takes a deliberate look at Stiles’ dick, which is hard and swollen. “Doesn’t seem as if he’s too put off by what you boys are suggesting, either.”

“You boys? As if you don’t plan to use that pretty mouth of his,” Jackson points out smugly. “We know how much you like a pretty much.”

“Don’t be jealous cause you’ve got competition now, Jackson. We’re happy to have two pretty boy cocksuckers on the team.” Zach grins before tipping his head back and letting the water darken his brown hair.

“You should probably get dressed and go,” Derek says, voice a soft murmur as he steps beside Stiles. “Unless you really want something to happen.” He arches a brow then and gives Stiles a look that makes his stomach feel like it’s twisted into knots. He can’t even explain why because it’s just a look, but there’s something in Derek’s eyes that makes Stiles want to stay, makes him want to bend over and take them all while Derek watches

“I, um, well.” Stiles clears his throat because he’s stammering again, cursing his pale complexion for showing off the blushing he’s doing. He’s not a good blusher, not that he’s often embarrassed enough to blush anyway. He gets splotchy and red, not all pretty and flushed like some folks manage. He licks his lips again, feeling the chapped bottom lip drag against his tongue, and he notices the way Derek looks at his mouth, the flash of desire in those pretty eyes, and he wonders if he somehow slipped in the shower and bumped his head and this is just a kinky fantasy he’s having while unconscious.

“Why don’t you drop to your knees, Stiles? Reward Derek for being such an amazing captain. Let him see how good your mouth is,” Isaac says, stepping closer and reaching down to jerk his dick. “Allison told me that you’re so good with your tongue that she wants to have you again. Wants you tied up to service her whenever she wants.”

Instead of answering, Stiles just drops to his knees. He’s definitely into this, can’t deny that he’s hard as fuck and can’t wait to see what these baseball players do to him. They’re all gorgeous and hot, and one of them happens to be a crush from years ago so, hell yeah, he’s doing this. Leaning in, he nuzzles Derek’s dick, inhaling the scent of sweat and musk that lingers from hours of playing earlier. He can hear voices talking around him but he doesn’t listen to them. Not right now. They sound surprised, like they didn’t expect him to follow through, like they didn’t believe Isaac’s description of him as a come hungry cock slut who was willing to do anything to get off.

There are fingers in his hair before he can lick Derek’s dick. Tugging back, forcing him to look up at the intense stare of Derek, who looks surprised and aroused and uncertain. “I remember you,” he says, staring into Stiles’ fucking soul. “You came to my games back at BH High. Looked at me like you wanted me in a way a kid shouldn’t even know about. Do you really want this, Stiles?”

“Fuck yes.” Stiles breathes out the words in a sigh, looking down at Derek’s hardening dick and feeling his mouth ache to have it inside. Someone turns off the spray, the cool water no longer dripping into his eyes, and he licks his lips as he whispers, “Want you so much. Have for years. Want all of you to fuck me, to make me come over and over, to use me however you want. Come in me, on me, whatever you want, Derek. Anything.”

“Be careful what you promise in a fit of passion, pretty boy,” Derek growls, actually _growls_ , and then he’s leaning down to kiss Stiles. His first kiss if you don’t include an awkward attempt with Scott when they were thirteen and Stiles realized he was into guys as well as girls so Scott had to find out if he was, too. There’s tongue and teeth and stubble and _Derek._ Then there are hands on him, like Derek’s acceptance means the rest of the team can join them. Someone’s kneading his ass, running fingers along his hole, while someone else is jerking his dick, squeezing and rubbing until he’s whining into the kiss. Fingers are on his nipples, tweaking and pinching the sensitive nubs as he keeps whining and writhing between them all.

When Derek finally pulls back from the kiss, Stiles is breathing hard and staring at him. He moans at the feeling of a thick finger rubbing against his hole, pushing his ass back in an invitation for more. Meeting Derek’s eyes, he grins at him, a goofy grin that’s sex dazed already. “I never make promises I’m not prepared to keep, Der—,” he says, the rest of his words caught on the dick that’s suddenly being shoved into his mouth. He glances up to see Zach looking down at him, his fingers moving into Stiles’ hair as he feeds him more of his thick dick.

“Figure this is a better use for your mouth right now, kid.” Zach fistbumps Isaac, who rubs the wet head of his dick against Stiles’ cheek. “God, that feels great. Suck harder. Move your tongue. Yeah, like that. So fucking good.”

“Bend him over. I want to taste that tight ass,” Jackson says, hands slapping at Stiles’ ass hard enough to sting. It just makes Stiles suck harder, licking Zach’s dick as Jackson begins to lick at his hole. Jackson’s good with his mouth, using his tongue to get Stiles wet and then fucking it inside him. Tasting him and making the most arousing noises that seem to have other team members getting off listening to him, too.

“Fuck, look at how desperate you are,” Danny murmurs, fingers squeezing his ass cheeks as Jackson thrusts his tongue inside. “You’re pushing back on his face like a whore who can’t be filled enough. You need more, don’t you, Stiles? Need to be full and not so empty. Poor boy. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.”

“I’m gonna…” That’s the only warning he gets before Zach’s pulling out and jerking his dick, coming all over Stiles’ face like he’s the star of some bukkake video. It shouldn’t turn him on so much to have seed dripping off his nose and chin, but Stiles has accepted the fact that he’s into some kinky shit and doesn’t need to feel ashamed of what gets him off.

“You look beautiful like this,” Derek says, his voice against Stiles’ ear. He’s knelt down on the floor beside him, stroking his dick while watching. “You love it, don’t you? Love having these guys using you, not caring if you’re enjoying it, just taking what they want from you. It gets you so hard. I can’t even believe it.”

“Yeah, it does,” Stiles admits, licking come off his lips as he looks at Derek. “You like watching, don’t you? Like seeing them fuck me?”

“So much,” Derek whispers, looking confused for a moment before he glances over to where Isaac’s waiting to feed Stiles his dick. “You’ve got another one, boy. Waiting to use that pretty mouth, to come down your throat.”

“His dick is huge. I’ve gotta try it.” Jackson is practically whining, his voice husky, and then big hands are picking up Stiles like he doesn’t weigh anything and he’s being set back down, his dick going into a warm wet mouth while someone else spreads his asscheeks. Isaac winks at him before fucking his face, not even playing at being gentle, too far gone to tease and tempt. He’s longer than Zach, not as thick, the head of his cock soon bumping against Stiles’ throat.

“Take it all, Stiles.” Isaac pulls his hair in the way that makes Stiles whimper in pleasure, obviously remembering that from the other night, fucking more of his dick into Stiles’ mouth. He swallows around it, relaxing his jaw, taking it into his throat as he rolls his hips to fuck Jackson’s mouth. There’s some sort of scuffle happening behind him, an argument about his ass, then suddenly there’s a thick finger pressing into his hole, working in lube, getting him ready to fuck. The fact they’re actually preparing him is a surprise, but a good one. The guys at Argent’s aren’t really into caring about his needs, and Stiles sort of gets off getting taken roughly, when he’s still tight and dry, but not all the time.

“Look at that hungry hole gobbling up my fingers.” It’s Boyd behind him, Boyd’s fingers in his ass, and Stiles pushes back for more because he likes Boyd. Wants to meet his girlfriend. Wants to fuck her while Boyd’s fucking him, maybe with Derek watching. If Derek’s into that. He rolls his eyes to the side to see Derek staring at his ass, watching the sight of Boyd’s two thick fingers going in and out of Stiles’ tight hole, and he moans at the thought that Derek’s getting off watching his team fuck him.

“Guys, it’s been fun, but I’m meeting at Amelia at seven, so I’m out of here.” It’s Chad talking. The only one who hasn’t touched Stiles. “Stiles, congrats on unofficially making the team. I’m looking forward to bonding with you another time. My girlfriend doesn’t share me unless she’s part of it, though, so I’m afraid I can’t partake in the celebration this evening. Maybe you can drop by for a congratulatory drink after Coach makes it all official. I think she’d enjoy you quite a bit. So eager to please, aren’t you?” Chad ruffles his hair. “Treat him nice, guys. Make sure you take care of him.”

“Okay, Dad,” Isaac smarts off, thrusting deep into Stiles’ throat and grinning when he manages to actually make him choke. Stiles has a great gag reflux, but it’s still there at certain depths. “Wish Allison was here to see this. So fucking pretty with tears in your eyes and my cock in your throat.”

Isaac stays there almost too long. Stiles feels a slight rise of panic when he realizes he’s having trouble breathing, but then Derek’s gripping his neck, squeezing it gently. “Enough, Isaac,” Derek says, and Isaac actually listens, pulling out to let Stiles breathe. It’s like Derek’s captaincy extends to all areas, like they defer to him and listen to him, and it makes Stiles curious but now isn’t the time to think about it. Not when Boyd’s got his dick rubbing against his hole finally, the latex condom clinging to Stiles’ sweaty skin before it’s being pushed inside.

“Oh God. So big.” Stiles arches his back and groans, feeling his hole spreading wider than it has in weeks. Boyd’s got to be as thick as him, maybe thicker, but he isn’t as long. Stiles is sorta glad about that because he knows his dick is too big for some people to take comfortably. It’s why they usually end up fucking him at Argent’s, running trains on him and taking turns with their dicks or their toys until he can’t walk.

“You can take it. Just relax,” Derek says, stroking his spine and staring at his ass. Stiles wonders how it looks, his hole stretching around Boyd’s thick dick. His dick twitches at the thought, sending a burst of pre-come into Jackson’s mouth. “Brian, give him something else to think about.”

“Gladly, Captain.” Brian steps up and rubs his dick over Stiles’ swollen lips before pressing inside. He’s a good size, not too small or too big, and Stiles is soon sucking and licking as he pushes back to take more of Boyd’s dick.

“Greedy little slut. Look at how hungry for come he is, Captain?” Isaac is standing beside Derek now, stroking his dick, rubbing the head over Stiles’ face, dragging Zach’s come across his jaw like he’s fingerpainting with his dick. “Bet he could take us both at the same time. Couldn’t you, Stiles? I saw you do it at Argent’s. Take two cocks in that tight ass. It was still not enough for you, was it? Bet we could use our bat on you, slide that thick wood right up into your hole, watching you take it inch by inch until it makes your stomach bulge. Maybe you’d be full then. But probably not. You’re too greedy to ever be full. Since your ass is occupied, it looks like we’ll have to fill something else. I think your mouth looks big enough to take me and Brian. Wanna try it out?”

“Hell yeah. Let’s try,” Brian says, shifting around until Isaac’s dick is pressing into Stiles’ mouth beside his. “Not so cocky now, are you? We’ll see how well you pitch when you’re nothing but our team slut. The pack bitch. On your knees with your ass spread wide and your mouth open. That’s where you belong, isn’t it? We’ll fuck you with our bats and let the other teams have you. You’d love that, you filthy slut.”

“Brian, buddy, let it go,” Danny warns, his fingers stroking down Stiles’ back. Stiles feels them on his ass, stroking Boyd’s dick as it pulls out, then moving back up his spine. “Don’t cross a line you can’t come back from.”

Stiles is trying to suck Isaac and Brian, but Jackson’s sucking his dick like he’s some sort of porn star, and Boyd’s fucking him harder, deeper, getting closer to coming. He moves his tongue and laps at Isaac’s dick head, tasting the salty bitter taste of pre-come, and then Brian’s apologizing. Not to him but to Derek. Stiles doesn’t understand but he doesn’t care right now. He’s so close to coming that all he can think about is the dick in his ass and the mouth on his dick.

Boyd fills the condom with a grunt, nails digging into Stiles’ ass so deep that there’s definitely going to be marks left. When he’s coming, Stiles can’t hold back any longer. He spurts into Jackson’s greedy mouth and gasps around the dicks in his own mouth. He comes so hard that he almost sees stars, swaying forward and only staying on his knees because Derek’s there holding him.

“So good for us, boy.” Derek reaches back to finger his empty hole when Boyd pulls out, fingers delving inside and stroking until Stiles is whining. “Still empty, aren’t you? You don’t like condoms, though. You want come spilling out of your pretty ass. Boyd, do it.”

“Alright.” There’s movement behind him then sticky wet is dripping down his hole. Stiles pulls off the dicks and looks back, eyes widening when he sees Boyd emptying the condom on his hole. He whimpers as he watches, seeing Boyd’s slight smile as he works the come inside, using his fingers to spread it and make Stiles as messy as he likes. He’s not sure how Derek knew, how Derek was able to realize what he missed, but he did, and now it’s even better. Dripping down his thighs, getting licked up by Jackson, who is still between his legs nuzzling his half-hard dick and thighs.

“My turn,” Danny calls out before anyone else has the chance. He’s replacing Boyd before the condom is even empty, rubbing his dick over the mess before sliding into Stiles’ ass. He doesn’t go slow like Boyd, isn’t gentle, and Stiles doesn’t mind because he gets off on it being a little rough, on being taken that way. “Still so tight. You guys won’t last at all. He’s made for this.”

Danny keeps talking as he fucks Stiles hard and deep, saying filthy stuff that would make porn actors blush without ever sounding so cheesy it hurts the mood. As if the mood in a gangbang happening in the college locker room between him and the varsity baseball team could actually be ruined. Stiles still isn’t entirely sure he’s not dreaming because his life isn’t usually something out of a porn movie. Except, well, maybe that’s not true because not many eighteen year olds are aware that love being the center of gangbangs and like group sex and pushing their limits.

When Brian comes, he follows Zach’s example and comes all over Stiles’ face. There isn’t much, but it’s soon dripping off Stiles’ jaw and nose. Then it’s Isaac’s turn. He fucks Stiles’ mouth without sharing, careful not to go too deep like last time, and he comes down Stiles’ throat, making him swallow every drop before finally pulling out. Stiles barely has a chance to rest his jaw before Jackson’s there, pushing his ass against Stiles’ face.

“Eat me out. I’m going to fuck myself on that huge cock of yours so get me nice and loose.” Jackson shifts around, resting his face against the tile floor and reaching back to spread his cheeks. Stiles can’t help moaning when he sees the firm ass and tight hole winking at him. Danny’s fucking him harder, telling him to get Jackson ready, to make him scream. And Derek’s stroking his dick. That makes him freeze for a minute, realizing the strong fingers jerking his dick belong to his long-term crush.

“When Danny’s finished, I’m going to fuck you,” Derek murmurs against his ear, licking at the shell before tugging on the lobe. “I’m going to make you mine, boy. No one else will ever fill you the way that I do. You’ll try, you’ll fuck them and let them come in that tight ass, then you’ll be back to beg me to make you feel good, to give you what you need. You’re meant to be mine, and I’m never letting go.”

“Derek, please.” Stiles isn’t sure what he’s begging for, but he wants everything. Wants all of it. Wants to be Derek’s, to be shared and only satisfied with Derek’s dick in his ass. Derek laughs, low and husky, then he’s pushing Stiles’ face between Jackson’s cheeks.

“Get him ready for that huge cock, Stiles. You can fuck him while I’m fucking you. I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Being caught between us. Used and using until you’re completely spent.” Derek keeps a firm grip on Stiles’ hair, not letting go until Stiles is slurping and licking Jackson’s ass like the desperate slut he knows he can be. Then Derek’s hand is back around his dick, stroking him steadily, teasing and squeezing anytime he starts to move his hips too much. “One day, I’m going to ride this cock, going to let you fuck me until I’m hoarse from begging.”

Stiles whines and bucks forward, his tongue sliding deeper into Jackson’s tight hole and his nose rubbing against warm skin. Danny groans like he knows what Derek just whispered to him, then he comes, his dick spurting ropes of come deep in Stiles’ ass. When he pulls out, a mouth is there, licking and lapping and making noises that have Stiles’ balls aching. Brian and Boyd use their fingers on Jackson, and Stiles notices that Zach’s keeping Jackson quiet with his dick. It has to be Isaac sucking his ass, licking at the come there like a hungry kitten.

“I’m ready.” Derek is the one who decides it’s time. They pick Stiles up, carrying him to the bench between the private stalls, and Derek’s sitting there stroking his big dick and watching with that predatory gaze that makes Stiles feel like prey. He straddles Derek, trying not to be too desperate, but the slight smirk on Derek’s lips lets him know he’s totally failing at it. Stiles rolls his eyes and blows a raspberry at Derek, which makes him give a sudden burst of laughter, then he starts to push back. Someone’s holding Derek’s dick for him, keeping it steady, and Jackson’s bitching about needing to get fucked and greedy captain’s taking what they want.

When Stiles is fully seated on Derek’s dick, he closes his eyes and takes a few breaths. Derek’s not as thick as Boyd, not as long as Isaac, but he’s got a perfect dick because it fits just right. Stiles feels a bit like Goldilocks finally finding the perfect bed, only he’s finally find the perfect dick for his ass. Derek seems to be enjoying it, too, because he’s gripping Stiles’ hips tight and fucking up into him in deep, measured strokes. It’s like he knows exactly what gets Stiles off, what he needs the most to be pushed over the edge, and he’s giving everything to him instead of just taking and using the way everyone else does. Stiles kisses him before he can let any fear make him hesitate, and Derek returns the kiss eagerly, licking into his mouth, biting his lips, stroking his back, leaving bruises on his hips from where he’s gripping so tight.

Somehow, the world around them fades away. It’s just the two of them as they stare at each other, Stiles bouncing on Derek’s dick, Derek fucking up into him hard. Stiles has never really felt anything like this before, not that he’s had tons of experience. He’s been fucked by a ton of people, even fucked some, but no one has been this focused on the fact that it’s _him_ they’re fucking. It’s overwhelming but not in a bad way. Derek is intense and serious, and that makes Stiles think maybe this means something more than just some kinky sex with the baseball team.

Stiles comes untouched while Derek’s fucking him. He usually needs direct stimulation, but not tonight. His dick is shooting off before he even realizes he’s that close, his seed dripping between them, sticking to their stomachs, matting the curly hair on Derek’s abdomen. Derek starts fucking him harder then, sucking on his neck, staying in the same place until he’s able to leave a mark then moving to another place and sucking hard. He’s definitely making Stiles his, marking him for everyone to see, and Stiles likes it. Likes the way someone has seen this side of him, has seen how slutty and desperate he can be, and wants to claim him anyway.

Derek is getting close. His hips are snapping up faster, becoming more erratic, and he bites Stiles’ shoulder as he finally falls over the edge. Stiles feels the rush of warm sticky come in his ass, feels Derek sink in deep and just stop, keeping the come there instead of letting it drip out. They kiss again, not as desperate, just as passionate, just as hungry, and they stay that way until Stiles finally pulls away. He’s sticky and pretty gross, must smell horrible, and he looks around to see that most of the team has taken off while he and Derek were fucking. Jackson’s pinned to the wall with Isaac in his ass, but everyone else is gone.

“You okay?” Derek’s voice is soft, concerned, hesitant. Stiles blinks down at him and could swear that Derek looks nervous.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles smiles at him, watching as Derek seems to relax, a tension in his jaw relaxing as he stares at Stiles. “I, uh, didn’t do that to make the team, you know?”

“I know.” Derek smiles. “You were already approved during our meeting with Coach, anyway. Wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

“Oh. Right. Chad said something…” Stiles feels a little awkward now. Normally, when he’s at the sex club slash bar, he just fucks, gets fucked, then stumbles home without really talking about anything except limits, safe words, and consent. Small talk after sex is new to him. “I should probably go.”

“You’re a mess, Stiles. What kind of captain would I be if I let you walk across campus with dried come on your face and seed dripping from your ass?” Derek rubs his thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone. “Our team is closer than most teams. We’re almost like a pack, if you will. There aren’t secrets, and some members like to fuck each other or share with their other partners. Not everyone is a good fit for that dynamic, you know?”

“What about you? Do you share?” Stiles isn’t sure if Derek even has a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he realizes. The other guys seem to have open arrangements, other than Chad, so he doesn’t really feel like fucking them was cheating or anything bad, but the idea of Derek with a significant other makes him more than a little unhappy.

“I’m single. And I’m pretty possessive,” Derek admits, moving his thumb along the curve of Stiles’ jaw. “I didn’t think I was the type to enjoy sharing, but I’m starting to rethink that belief. It turned me on to watch you with the team, to know that I was the one you truly wanted, to know they were getting you off and watching the way you made them scream.” His smile is a little sheepish, almost apologetic. “I probably shouldn’t have gotten hard watching other guys fuck you, but I did.”

“Huh.” Stiles slowly smiles. “Like, you want to share me with others but you enjoy knowing I’m yours at the end? I mean, we haven’t even had a date yet, so I’m jumping the gun a bit, but yeah. Like that?”

“Yet?” Derek arches a brow. “Sounding pretty confident for a guy who hasn’t even asked me out, Stiles.”

“You noticed me back in high school. I’m feeling pretty confident right now, Derek.” Stiles wiggles his ass slightly to remind Derek that they’re naked and still joined dick in ass. “What do you say? Wanna go out?”

“I say that we both need a shower and a change of clothes.” Derek sits up, his hands gripping Stiles’ ass so he doesn’t fall off his lap. The action sends his spent dick deeper into Stiles’ ass, and his own dick twitches a little but it’s too tired to muster the strength to harden despite how good this position feels. “And then maybe we can grab a pizza at Elena’s and take it back to my place.”

“Your place?” Stiles licks his lips and grins. “I think that’s a great idea. I seem to remember someone making brash statements about riding my dick…maybe we can try that out later.”

“Ugh. You two are gross.” Jackson throws a wet towel at them, smirking when they both startle and glare at him. “All lovey dovey romance bullshit like he didn’t just get fucked by half your pack.”

“Stop whining because you had to settle for my cock instead of his monster cock, Jax,” Isaac teases, coming up behind Jackson and grinning at Stiles and Derek. “Our pretty boy here has turned out to be a bit of a size queen, so I’ve gotta warn you that you’ll probably have to knock him off your cock sometimes, Stiles.”

“Asshole,” Jackson mutters, shoving Isaac before smoothing out his expensive looking shirt. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just gloating because he recognized you from the kinky orgy and was able to get Derek to have the balls to actually go after something he wanted for once. The fact that we get to share you was certainly part of his incentive, so it was a completely selfish act.”

“Both of you need to go home,” Derek tells them, rolling his eyes even as an affectionate smile crosses his lips.

“C’mon, Jackson. Allison’s making spaghetti tonight, and she’s got a new toy that I’m sure she’d love to use on your pretty ass.” Isaac puts his arm around Jackson’s neck and pulls him out of the shower area. Stiles can hear them talking but the voices soon fade to silence.

“Sorry about them. They like to be annoying.” Derek looks at Stiles and ducks his head, smiling slightly. “Unfortunately, they’re part of the team, so we’re stuck with them.”

“They’re harmless.” Stiles grins down at Derek. “Like little puppies wanting their captain’s attention and approval.”

Derek snorts, almost knocking Stiles off as he lets out a laugh that makes him move. “That’s a pretty good comparison, actually.” He leans in for another kiss before he carefully moves Stiles off of his dick. Stiles winces because, ow, yeah, that’s sore even if it was just three guys this time. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s a good type of sore. Can’t wait for a shower, though. I’m covered in come and sweat, and I stink badly.” Stiles wrinkles his nose as he sniffs his armpit.

“You smell really good,” Derek says, voice almost a growl as he inhales deeply and licks at Stiles’ neck. “But you’ll smell better later. When you’re covered only in my scent and my bed smells like us.”

“Ah. There’s a bit of that possessiveness you mentioned earlier peeking through,” Stiles teases, standing up and having to grip Derek’s broad shoulder to keep from falling because his knees are weak. They really did work him over good because he wasn’t this worn out after the first gangbang at Argent’s. Of course, the team had pretty much used him and played a little rough the way he likes, so maybe he’s still a bit overwhelmed from having everything he’s ever wanted in a way that makes him feel like really good.

“I warned you that it’s there. Doesn’t mean I can’t get off watching you fuck someone else, though.” Derek leads him back to the communal shower area and turns on one of the faucets. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Sure thing, Captain.” Stiles laughs when Derek grumps at him, the laughter soon fading as Derek kisses him and begins to clean him off. He can’t wait to text Scott tomorrow and tell him that tryouts turned out so well. Not only is going to make the team, but he managed to get a boyfriend out of the deal, too. Not only a boyfriend, but his former crush who doesn’t judge him at all for getting off on some kinky sex stuff the way a lot of guys probably would.

He’s definitely glad he decided to attend tryouts today.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
